sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Akt 31 INFINITY 5 - SAILOR PLUTO - SETSUNA MEIOH -
Akt 30 INFINITY 5: SAILOR PLUTO - SETSUNA MEIO ist die Sailor-Moon-Crystal-Episode zum 31. Kapitel des Sailor-Moon-Mangas. Handlung In der K.O.-Universität untersuchen Setsuna Meio und ihr Professor die räumlichen Verzerrungen rund um den Infinity-Bezirk, als Reika Nishimura mit ihrem Freund Motoki Furuhata hereinschauen und anfragen, ob Setsuna die beiden begleiten möchte. Allerdings habe Setsuna noch so viel zu tun, dass sie freundlich absagt. Als Motoki die vielen Pflanzen im Labor erblickt, erwähnt er Makotos Namen, da sie ebenfalls sich sehr für Pflanzen begeistert. Als Reika dies hört, fragt sie eifersüchtig nach, wer denn diese Makoto sei. Später in der Straßenbahn schlägt Motoki vor, dass er und Reika doch im Infinity-Bezirk essen können, doch als Reika aus dem Fenster sieht, schlägt sie dieses Vorhaben ab, da die dunklen Wolken über dem Bezirk sie abschrecken. Derweil ärgert sich Soichi Tomoe über ein weiteres fehlgeschlagenes Experiment mit dem Daimon. Da erinnert ihn seine Assistentin Kaolinite, dass es an der Zeit wäre, Kontakt mit Pharao 90 aufzunehmen. Jener teilt den beiden mit, dass die Kraft des Thiolon Crystals schwächle und sie umgehend die Erde zu ihren neuen Heimatplaneten machen müsse. Kaolinite verspricht, mehr Seelen zu sammeln und Professor Tomoe spricht über sein Vorhaben, perfekte Daimon zu kreieren. Pharao 90 befiehlt die Beseitigung der Hindernisse, vor allem die Sailor Kriegerinnen, und Kaolinite fragt sich, ob das Licht, das die Stille bringe, von dem der Pharao sprach, von den Talismanen ausgehe. Nach diesem Gespräch nimmt Kaolinite mittels ihres Brunnens Kontakt zu Tellu von den Witches 5 auf, die als Lulu Teruno für die physische Erziehung der Infinity-Schüler sowie den Botanischen Garten der Infinity-Privatakademie zuständig ist. Selbstbewusst verspricht sie die Beschaffung von Seelen. In der Juban-Grundschule bekommt Chibiusas Klasse den Auftrag, ihre aus Lehm fertiggestellten Skulpturen jemand Besonderem zu schenken. Kyusuke schenkt sein Werk, einen Stiftehalter mit dem Konterfei von Sailor Moon, begleitet vom Gekicher einiger Klassenkameraden an Chibiusa als Zeichen seiner Freundschaft zu ihr. Dies inspiriert Chibiusa zu dem Vorhaben, ihr Werk, eine Kopie des Heiligen Grals, Hotaru zu schenken. Zur selben Zeit zieht Hotaru in den Hallen der Infinity-Akademie einsam ihre Runden, während einige Schülerinnen über sie herziehen. Da erleidet sie einen Schwächeanfall und all ihre Bücher und Schreibutensilien fallen zu Boden. Eine besonders gehässige Schülerin tritt auf ihr Federmäppchen und in der Gruppe lachen sie Hotaru aus. Dieses Ereignis löst in Hotaru eine große Wut aus und als sie metallene Hülle des Mäppchens ergreift, zerdrückt sie dieses mit Leichtigkeit. Geschockt von dieser unerwarteten Kraft lassen sie Hotaru vondannen ziehen. Währendessen starrt Usagi deprimiert durchs Fenster der Juban-Mittelschule, als Ami und Makoto sich ihr nähern. Usagi meint, sie wolle mit Haruka und Michiru sprechen, da sie doch alle zusammen halten sollen. Ami und Makoto allerdings weichen dem aus. Im Glashaus der Juban-Mittelschule erwähnt einer von Makotos Mitschülern, dass seit ihrem Beitritt im Gartenklub die Pflanzen wunderbar gedeihen. Er fragt, was denn ihre Lieblingsblume sei und Makoto antwortet, dass dies die Sasanqua sei, da jene sie insgeheim an ihren geliebten Senpai zurückerinnert. Da erwähnt der Mitschüler von eine neue Pflanzengattung, die Tellun, die im Botanischen Garten der Infinity-Akademie entwickelt wurde und ohne Wasser auskomme. Später treffen sich die Mädchen in der Geheimbasis und diskutieren über die Death Busters. Luna berichtet von den seltsamen Energien rund um der Infinity-Privatakademie und stellt in den Raum, dass der Gründer Soichi Tomoe wohl zu den Feinden gehöre. Vom Nachnamen her begreift Usagi, dass es sich bei ihm um den Vater von Hotaru handelt und sie macht sich Sorgen um Chibiusas Sicherheit. Als sich die Mädchen im Regenschauer auf den Heimweg machen, kommen sie an ein Blumengeschäft namens Mamiana vorbei, das ebenfalls die Tellun-Pflanzen anbietet. Dies weckt Makotos Neugier und sie kauft sich eine solche Pflanze. Während Minako ihr den Schirm hält, liest Makoto auf dem Schildchen, das die Pflanze von der Infinity-Schülerin Lulu Terno entwickelt wurde. Auch Setsuna Meio wird auf die Tellun aufmerksam und blickt ernst ins Geschäft. Als Usagi zuhause ankommt, verlässt Chibiusa gerade das Haus für eine Stippvisite bei Hotaru. Da Usagi sich Sorgen macht, besteht sie darauf, mitzukommen. Im unheimlichen Labor-Komplex, in dem Hotaru wohnt, angekommen, werden sie sogleich von Kaolinite konfrontiert, die nach dem Grund des Erscheinen erkundigt. Hotaru kommt hinzu und weist Chibiusa und Usagi als ihre Gäste aus. In einem ruhigen Zimmer erläutert Chibiusa den Grund für ihren Besuch: Sie wolle ihr die Lehmskulptur vom Heiligen Gral ihr schenken. Da dies eine gemeinschaftliche Arbeit zwischen Chibiusa, Usagi und Mamoru war, reagiert Usagi eifersüchtig, doch Chibiusa erklärt, dass es nicht fair wäre, wenn sie den Gral entweder ihr oder Mamoru schenken würde. Gerührt von der Idee meint Hotaru allerdings, dass es nicht rechtens wäre, den Gral zu behalten, da er offenbar von Leuten gemacht wurde, die einander sich sehr viel bedeuten. Nachdem sich Usagi auf die Toilette begeben hat, erleidet Hotaru einen Schwächeanfall. Um ihr zu helfen, zückt Chibiusa erneut ihr Amulett, dank dessen Macht sich Hotaru besser fühlt. Darauf angesprochen meint Chibiusa, dass die Macht vom Silberkristall ausgehe. Da versucht Hotaru nach ihm zu greifen, doch schreckt sogleich zurück, da sie fühlt, dass eine fremde Macht in ihr Besitz von ihr ergreifen möchte. Die beiden ahnen nicht, dass Kaolinite dieses Gespräch heimlich belauscht. Derweil hat sich Usagi im Labor-Komplex verlaufen und sie blickt sie neugierig um, als plötzlich Soichi Tomoe seine kalte Hand auf ihre Schulter legt. Er begleitet sie zu Hotaru zurück und meint zugleich, dass es an der Zeit für einen Gesundheitscheck seiner Tochter wäre. Auf dem Heimweg erblickt Chibiusa eine vermeintlich bekannte Frau mit grünen Haaren auf der Straße. Doch ehe sie weiter darüber nachdenken kann, verliert sie jene aus den Augen. Makoto bekommt Besuch von Minako und sie erzählt besorgt von ihren Pflanzen, die in letzter Zeit seltsamerweise eingehen. Als sich die beiden zum Tee setzen, erleiden die zwei Mädchen einen plötzlichen Erschöpfungszustand, der sie eindösen lässt. Makoto träumt kurz von ihrem Senpai, ehe Minako sie aus ihrem süßen Traum gerüttelt. Mit Schrecken erblickt Makoto das Verwelken sämtlicher Pflanzen mit Ausnahme der Tellun, die in voller Blüte steht. Da aus ihr giftiges Gas entweicht, köpft Makoto beherzt die Blüte der Pflanze, um die Gefahr zu dämmen. Usagi steht währenddessen vor einer Karte des Delta und stellt erstaunt fest, dass zwei der Sandbecken die Familiennamen von Haruka und Michiru tragen. Da erscheinen Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako und meinen zu Usagi, dass ihr Feind sich im Botanischen Garten der Infinity-Privatakademie befindet. Doch bevor sie sich auf den Weg machen, erblickt Usagi zufälligerweise Haruka und Michiru, die sich schleunigst aus dem Staub machen. Usagi verfolgt die beiden bis vor ihrer Haustüre, um sie von dort aus zu überzeugen, gemeinsam zu kämpfen. Doch Haruka stellt sich stumm. Von der Reaktion enttäuscht zieht Usagi dann mit ihren Freundinen in den Kampf. Im Botanischen Garten angekommen stehen die Mädchen in einem Meer von blühenden Tellun, die ihnen die Energie raubt. Tellu stellt sich triumphierend vor und ist sich sicher, dass ihr auch die Position eines Magus so wie Kaolinite gewährt wird, sobald sie Pharao 90 all die Seelen präsentiert. Überall in Tokio erblühen die Tellun und auch Setsuna, die sich eine gekauft hat, liegt nun bewusstlos am Boden. Da spüren Haruka und Michiru, dass eine ihrer Kameradinnen sich in Lebensgefahr befindet. Doch bevor Setsuna stirbt, spürt sie, dass sie aus einem bestimmten Grund wiedergeboren wurde. Die Zeichen des Uranus' und des Neptuns erstrahlen auf den Stirnen von Haruka und Michiru und auch das des Plutos erscheint auf Setsunas Stirn, da ihre Zeit gekommen ist, erneut zu erwachen. Währenddessen machen die Mädchen sich im Botanischen Garten ihre letzten Kraftreserven zunutze, um sich in Sailor Kriegerinnen zu verwandeln. Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus und Sailor Mercury kombinieren Mars Snake Fire, Venus Wink Chain Sword und Mercury Aqua Mirage, doch ihre Kontrahentin weicht aus und als Gegenschlag ernten sie dafür Tellus Mandragora Buster. Mit spielender Leichtigkeit wehrt Tellu Sailor Jupiters Jupiter Coconut Cyclone und Sailor Moons Moon Spiral Heart Attack ab. Da sich Sailor Chibi Moon so sehr wünscht, Sailor Moon im Kampf zu helfen, erscheint Luna P und verwandelt sich in den Pink Moon Stick, mit dem sie die Attacke Pink Sugar Heart Attack auszuführen vermag. Nachdem Tellu mühelos auch diesen Angriff abgewehrt hat, umhüllt sich Tellu in einen Kokon aus dornigen Ranken und erscheint in einer dämonischen Form. Die Kriegerinnen werden mit aus dem Boden schießenden Ranken angegriffen und als sich Sailor Chibi Moon in größter Lebensgefahr befindet, erscheint Tuxedo Mask im Glashaus. Doch bevor er einschreiten kann, wird Tellu von Dead Scream vernichtet. Die Überraschung des Sailor Teams ist groß, als plötzlich Sailor Pluto vor ihnen steht. Unterschiede zum Manga * Makoto teilt mit ihrem Kohei die Sorge um ihre Pflanzen, denen es in letzter Zeit nicht allzu gut erginge. * Makoto hegt die Befürchtung, dass Usagi Gefühle für Haruka entwickelt habe. * Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus und Sailor Mercury greifen Tellu nicht an. * Mako liest das Schild an der Tellun erst in ihrer Wohnung. Besetzung Trivia * Die Attacke Pink Sugar Heart Attack wird das erste Mal verwendet. * In der Szene, in der die Mädchen am Blumenladen vorbeigehen, haben sie dieselben Schirme wie im Moon-Pride-Opening der ersten 26 Episoden von Sailor Moon Crystal. en:Act 31 - Infinity 5, Sailor Pluto, Setsuna Meiou (episode) pl:Nieskończoność 5: Czarodziejka z Plutona - Setsuna Meiō es:EP032 (Crystal) Kategorie:Sailor Moon Crystal Episodenführer